


Penny for Your Thoughts

by whatgoesskyy



Series: James Bond and Eve Moneypenny [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Post-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatgoesskyy/pseuds/whatgoesskyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve muses on her past and present encounters with 007. </p><p>He wanted her. She knew it. She wasn't grieved, however, about what didn't happen that night. In fact, she took delight in toying with him. Well aware of his reputation, she rather liked the idea of keeping him at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny for Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Not too many Eve/Bond fics, so I hope someone likes it. I'm not even sure what this is, just a little diddy, because I love them. :)
> 
> My disclaimer is I've seen this movie a few times, so apologies if something is inconsistent. Skyfall was awesome though. I will say that.

"I look forward to our time together, Ms. Moneypenny."

Eve and Bond's playfulness in her office added a thrill to the monotony of paperwork and filing. "Me too." she'd said, her voice sweet and coy. "I'm sure we'll have one or two close shaves," she added, invoking their night in Macau.

Bond gave her a sidelong look of piqued interest before Tanner interrupted and informed that M was ready to speak with him. There was a smirk on Bond's face when he gave a nod to Eve before entering M's office for his briefing.

When Tanner came back into the room, he cleared his throat to get Eve's attention. "You're rather smiley today, Moneypenny."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Never would she reveal that it had to do with the double-O agent being briefed in the other room. She would not be the victim of office gossip; one of the downsides to her new position. She'd already seen what happened to poor Vanessa who worked in Q-Branch. Rumors of her romp with a newbie field agent spread all throughout headquarters. She and the agent couldn't cross each other's paths without whispers. Thus she could not and would not give any inkling to what went on in Macau.

No one could know that she visited Bond's room and that they'd shared a moment. Whilst clothed in only a towel, Bond had made his intentions in Macau very clear. If him reaching to unbutton her blouse hadn't done so, certainly there was _solid_ evidence to be seen beneath his little towel. He wanted her. She knew it. She wasn't grieved, however, about what didn't happen that night. In fact, she took delight in toying with him. Well aware of his reputation, she rather liked the idea of keeping him at bay.

For most men this would have been reason enough to concede, but not for Bond. He had the tenacity of an assassin in every respect. Even being jilted in the heat of the moment wasn't enough to stop his pursuit. Of course, she mused, he likely had more than enough women willing to help relieve his sexual frustration.

Eve did have to admit though, the idea of giving in crossed her mind often. Which was why she was smiling to herself as she sat at her desk. Every so often she had a flashback to being inches from his lips as she slid the straight-edge razor along the angle of his jaw. His icy blue eyes followed her like an eagle stalking its prey and indeed he looked like he could have devoured her. She remembered him taking in a breath and giving her a once-over before matter-of-factly unbuttoning her blouse. She'd trailed her fingers along the sinewy contours of his chest before tilting up his chin.

"Be still," she commanded, pointing the razor at him. "This is the tricky part."

She felt the restrained heat between the two of them as he willed himself not to touch her. After she finished up, her eyes lingered on his lips and stayed there, before the sound of his mobile in the other room came. Eve hopped up from her kneeling position without giving Bond any time to protest and insisted, "You should answer; it could be headquarters." He didn't take his eyes of her as he went to retrieve the phone, and of course her prediction was true.

After ending the call, Bond explained the plan he'd devised that involved her as an accomplice. "I'm on it," Eve said with a smirk. She'd sauntered to the door when Bond came up behind her, his hands firmly on her hips.

"Where do you think you're going," he spoke into her ear.

"To get ready. Perhaps you'd better get ready too."

And so was their close shave in Macau. Perhaps that explained the light in Bond's eyes when she mentioned it.

"Daydreaming of your missions in the field are you, Moneypenny?" a voice said.

There was Bond with a faint smile on his face standing in front of her desk again, dressed in an impeccably tailored blue suit. Eve's cheeks grew warm as she realised not only was she off in her own world, but the object of her thoughts was right there in front of her. Thankfully her quick wit took over.

"No, just remembering my last good shot in the field. . ." She tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. "On a particular double-O."

His Cheshire-like smile grew. "Your teasing kills me, quite literally."

Eve rolled her eyes as she stood up from her chair and walked over to a bookcase. She felt Bond's eyes on her the entire time.

"Ah, Moneypenny, you're so lovely. You'll make it so hard. . ."

Eve turned and shot him a glance and he continued. "To leave here. What will I do without you?" She returned to where Bond stood and gave him an appraising glance. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"Until then," he breathed, leaning in and pressing a soft, fleeting kiss against her lips. Eve was momentarily speechless and still was as he grabbed his wool overcoat and left the office.

When M came out of his office she had to be shaken out of her thoughts once again. He handed her a navy file folder. "Penny for your thoughts," he said.

Eve suppressed the curve of a smile starting on her lips. "Oh, no nothing."

M studied her a moment, his face wrinkled in curiosity, before he returned to his office. Once he was there Eve slumped down into her desk chair like a pool of goo.

 

007 would be the death of her, but in a strange way. . . she welcomed the danger.

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought was that nothing happened between Moneypenny/Bond in Macau after seeing Skyfall, though I know some people interpreted it differently. I like the unresolved tension though. :)


End file.
